fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Meditations by Saint Cesidio
I'm a born again Fifth Worlder. Fifth Worlders are indigenous people too. They are webindigenous. Native Americans and Native Webians are both Fifth World peoples. The differences between the two are that Native Americans are territorial Indians, while Native Webians are technological Indians. Both are not understood or loved by the Usurpehttp://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_bold.png Bold textrs, who are not just White people, but of many races, and these worship their city-state governed and capitalistic way of living (civilisation). The Dalai Lama doesn't believe Web nations are real nations, yet he still wants your vote, and your money. Save your money for your own Tibet on the Web! I'm not White, or Black, or Yellow, or Red, or any of the shades in between. My colour is Indigo. I pledge allegiance to the Earth, but even more to the Cesidian Root! Leave the ghetto man. The dot-ORG ghetto of the Legacy System. The fact that 25% of human genes are the same as those of a banana, doesn't prove you are a banana. The fact that 98% of the human genes are the same as those of a monkey, doesn't prove you are a monkey. These facts only prove just how irrelevant genes are in the making of what you truly are: a God in human form. The only thing you have the power to do in Western, civilised democracies, are things that don't give you power. Civilisation is not about sharing power, but about usurping it for personal or group advantage. Women's lib is fine. Everyone's lib is better. Don't kid yourself. The only prisons that exist are the ones you work in, and for nothing. And those are the only political prisoners that deserve to be freed! Do not question technology. Make it part of the natural environment, without destroying the natural environment. Just because governments deny that the Fifth World exists doesn't mean they are right, or saying the truth. They deny that UFOs exist too, and I've seen them twice. God is coming, and They are pissed. Tribalisation is the radical notion that Fifth World nations are states. From roots come trees, and from trees come forests. From the Cesidian Root come domains, and from domains come Webs, Worldwide Webs. Support organic farmers. Support organic webmasters too! Don't kid yourself. The only rights that can be taken away, were not rights to begin with, but privileges, and in Western, civilised democracies that's all you have, and all you will ever have. If the Americas are "Indian Country", then who were the Original Settlers of the Web? You've got it right this time: The People, and The People aren't a race, or a country, but a World in itself. Jesus is not a liberal. Jesus is liberty. God is too big for any religion. Jesus too. Fifth Worlders don't separate politics from religion, anymore than they separate men from women. People who badmouth religion forget that if they have a Sabbath, or a Sunday, it is because of the Original Labour Movement, the one before materialistic Marx and bloodsucking unions. Women who badmouth men forget that if they have any rights at all today, it is because of the Original Feminist, who wasn't a woman, and was actually born in a cave in Bethlehem. Cesidio Tallini Originally Published 2 April 2003 (J:14D2003); this Version 2 Edited 20 September 2006 (N:03K2006) Category:Macronations Category:Micronations Category:Fourth World Category:Fifth World